When an electronic device needs to communicate with another electronic device (e.g., to transmit a text message or to make a call), they may make a communication with each other in response to an event that occurred according to a user's input or a network event that occurred in an application installed on the electronic devices. Some of the applications, with a malicious intent, such as Short Message Service (SMS) phishing (SMiShing), may be installed on electronic devices without the user being aware of the installation. Such applications with the malicious intent are referred to as malware and illegal software. Malicious applications installed on an electronic device may transmit messages or make a call to other electronic devices without the electronic device user's knowledge. That is, the malicious applications installed on an electronic device may disclose the user's personal/private information without his or her knowledge.
However, electronic devices of the related art haven't been equipped with systems for preventing transmission of messages or connection of a call without the user's knowledge by the malicious applications.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.